The invention relates to methods of setting keys for electronic device, and in particular to user-defined key settings thereof.
Currently, function keys of electronic communication devices, such as a mobile phone or PDA (personal digital assistant), are set by the manufacturer through function key definition, such as a mapping table, coordinating with hardware for specific functions. For example, a mobile phone may provide a menu key, a dial key, and an off key on the keypad to display menus, dial, and turn off. The function keys generally cannot be changed, including the key arrangement or their corresponding functions.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a keypad of an exemplary portable electronic communication device, where “b” is a menu key, “g” is a dial key, and “d” is an off key. When a key on the keypad is pushed, the hardware produces an interrupt to notify a function execution module. The function execution module then acquires the function corresponding to the key according to a mapping table stored in the portable electronic communication device. An application program corresponding to the acquired function is activated accordingly.
The mapping table is predefined by the manufacturer and coordinated with hardware. Thus, function keys generally cannot be modified or redefined by users. Whenever a user adopts a new portable electronic communication device, different key arrangements and operation must be assimilated, causing inconvenience.